


Cherry Blossoms

by JediQueen02



Series: Blooms in the Bloodline [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediQueen02/pseuds/JediQueen02
Summary: Connor is curious about Sophronia's homeland.





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is in production guys. Series should start today or tomorrow.

  "So you are from this, Japan?" He asked, half in curiosity and half in confusion.

  Her homeland, so far across so many seas, was a magical concept to the Native who had only recently ventured beyond the valley his people called home. Sophronia too, had never left her homeland before, but at least she had heard of these lands beyond her home. She was born in a city that had been filled to the brim with merchants and travelers from far off places. The idea of lands so vastly different from her own was not a difficult concept for her to grasp.

  "Yes..." she replied, "...I was born in the city of Edo." 

  The pair then returned to silence once more. She had learned he was rather quite and not much of the sort for conversation. This is the most she had heard from him since she had come to the Homestead a week prior.

  "Achilles says that you are half-English, like me." He stated.

  "Yes, my mother was from Japan, but my father was English. I'm afraid I do not know much else about him, he left before my mother even realized she was with child," she stated.

  She neglected to mention that her mother had been a prostitute. The idea of prostitution and brothels was no doubt a foreign one to him and she had no intention of explaining the subject to him. She had grown up in the Jade Rose as a child. Her mother had been the madame of the brothel at the time, a position she had reached some time before her birth.

  "Then what is your real name?" He inquired.

  She stared at him for several seconds before she realized the nature of the question. "What do you mean 'What is my real name'?"

  "If your mother was not English I imagine she gave you a name of her people," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  Sophronia sighed in defeat before reaching down to stroke her mother's pendant that hung around her neck. 

  "Kimiko..." she whispered, "...my mother named me Kimiko. I took the name Sophronia Edwards when I was taken in by my adoptive father after her death, I haven't used it in years," she replied softly as tears welled slightly in her eyes.

  She raised her eyes up to his and he gazed at her intensely. His eyes remained fixated on hers and she turned her head away in embarrassment. They remained that way for several seconds before his eyes drifted down to the pendant still held tightly within her grasp.

"That necklace..." he stated, "...was it hers?"

"Yes..." she said, running her fingers across the surface sadly, "...it's a cherry blossom. They were always my mother's favorite...mine too."

Ratonhnhake:ton felt it time for him to take his leave and quietly headed back to the manor. As he walked, he thought of the pale pink blossom that Sophronia had said was her favorite. He had heard that it was custom among the colonists to give women flowers as gifts and made a mental note to get some of these "cherry blossoms" for her as a gift. Perhaps they would lighten her spirits he thought as he walked along the trail.


End file.
